Thinking of You
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: TYL!Lambo thinking of Reborn's abuse of him.


_...XD I'm horribly, aren't I? Making so many one-shots, while not continuing the ones that I was supposed to… Well, this one will STAY a one-shot. So, please enjoy!_

**Pairing/Prompt: **_TYL!Lambo masturbating while thinking of Reborn's abuse of him._

**Warnings: **_Masturbation, implied RebornXLambo_

**If you dislike any mention of two men getting it on, or one man thinking of another while jerking off, please do not continue reading.**

**Thinking of You**

"Stupid cow, get out of my way." A shove forced him to the ground as the ex-Arcobelano moved past him out of the house. Disgruntled, Lambo picked himself up, dusting off his pants and straightening his shirt.

It was always that way. It had been since ten years ago. Reborn would never give Lambo the time of day, _ever._ And Lambo hated it. In fact, he'd gone out of his way to try and get Reborn to notice him since they'd met at that bar so long ago.

Granted, his methods were fairly inane and slightly extraneous at times, but he only did it for the best, which was to gain Reborn's acknowledgement.

After ten years, Lambo had yet to achieve that.

"Stupid cow," Gokudera's voice made Lambo jump and quickly turn. He blinked owlishly with his one open eye. "What is it?"

"Take care of the house while we're out. We'll be back before Juudaime is, at least that's the plan. If we're not, stall him." With that said, Gokudera pushed the teenager aside and hurried after Reborn. A bit confused, Lambo watched them go, before shrugging and closing the door, figuring he may as well just head back up to his room.

There he could think in peace over what more he could _possibly _do to get Reborn's attention. _Nothing_ seemed to catch the ex-Arcobelano's eye. Petulantly, Lambo reached over his head and grabbed rapped his knuckles at his headboard. There was just _nothing_ he could think of.

He rested his abused hand over his forehead, silently regarding his ceiling. His other hand settled over his stomach, circling his bellybutton in the small space where his shirt had pulled up. His leg jerked as his fingers passed over an especially sensitive spot.

Maybe if he improved on his archery and attached a... His leg jerked again as his fingers found the spot again. Lambo stopped his hand, tilting his head down to watch his fingers brush the area again. His abdominal muscles twitched and his stomach pulled in, a subconscious attempt to get away from the ticklish feeling. No, not just ticklish, if that slight bulge in his pants had anything to say about it.

His head fell back as the hand on his forehead moved down to unbutton his shirt. Well, his ten-year bazooka had never really done the trick... Perhaps if he shot his twenty year old self again, it would ignite something?

His hips arched as the hand circling his bellybutton moved down to cup his groin. Then again, he was a little worried if he'd even _live_ to be thirty-five. And – _oh_ – that had felt incredibly good. His fingers pinched his nipple again, eliciting a sharp gasp as he arched into the hand kneading his groin.

No, maybe the ten-year bazooka wasn't the best idea. He would have to figure out another way to get Reborn's attention. Another way to make Reborn stop calling him _stupid cow_ – gods, that felt _so_ good – and to actually call him by his name instead. Another way to make Reborn stop hurting him with those – _deliciously nimble_ – fingers that constantly made contact with a random part of his body at one point or another.

He groaned, his pants pulled down to bunch at his knees. His hand, _his hand_, the pumping, the constant pull and rub at the tip... It was driving him _insane._

A face suddenly erupted in his mind. A smirk playing on the lips he wanted to meet and force to lavish him with attention. Nimble fingers that he wanted to make run over his body, make them wrap around his cock, watch as they were splattered with his cum...

And he was over the edge, screaming out into the empty house, with only the walls to hear his wail. His vision blackened and brightened, stars popping up as he came down slowly.

The sound of a car from outside startled him; he jerked up and set about in a hurry to fix himself up. The door downstairs opened and a call of "We're back, stupid cow!" flew up. Lambo hurried into the bathroom, carrying fresh clothes with him as he went. He'd be damned if he was caught in such an embarrassing position.

Reborn sauntered into the previously occupied room, frowning at the rumpled sheets upon the bed. He walked closer, a hand to his chin as he inspected the disorderly sheets. "Well, someone was certainly busy while we were gone..." A smirk curled his lips as he heard the bathroom door open.

"R-Reborn!"

Acknowledgement granted. Mission accomplished.

-.-.-.-.-

_Hah, crappy ending is crappy... I think this came out differently than what I originally planned..._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_And before ANYONE asks, I will repeat, NO, I will not continue this one. I've already got too many things on my plate as it is._

_Thanks for reading._

And to those of you waiting for my continuations, there is a poll on my profile. Please go and vote for your choice of which I should update first. I need help prioritizing, or else I'll NEVER get around to writing them up.


End file.
